


Glorfindel's Reign

by Sunset_Queen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Monologue, Gen, Glorfindel is Evil, Subtle Nazi Undertones, The Demon Queen, Villain PoV, or not so subtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Queen/pseuds/Sunset_Queen
Summary: The tale of Glorfindiel, second queen of restored Arnor, from her ascension to the throne, her war against evil, and her fight alongside the Demiurge to preserve suffering in the universe.





	Glorfindel's Reign

On my own soul I swear,  
To forever stand up for the weak,  
To forever stand up for those in need,  
To forever stand up for those under threat by the ultimate evil,  
To never let myself perish,  
Until my task is complete,  
Until all the Ëambar is purged,  
Purified of evil,  
Purified of negative forces,  
Love and Light be my guide  
To slay all the demons,  
All the orcs,  
All the Olog in the world of Ëa,  
And by my own immortal soul I swear,  
That they will never be reborn,  
This is my vow,  
This is my oath,  
That we will reign eternal in majesty  
In the name of my soul I swear,  
Pantocrator willing,  
Eternity of Glory  
Before Eternity’s End.


End file.
